


One Drink

by Buzzthebatgirl, Salted_Toffee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Doubledak as platonic drinking buddies, Entrapdak hinted but not the main focus, Gen, One Shot, Set quite some time after S4’s ending, implied alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzthebatgirl/pseuds/Buzzthebatgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee
Summary: Hordak chats to Double Trouble over “one drink”
Relationships: Doubledak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	One Drink

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been years since I last wrote or completed a fic...and this is my first SPOP one...I hope I do these characters justice!

Hordak sat hunched over on the bar stool in the crowed and dimly lit bar.His long bulky legs barely fitting in the gap between the stool and bar counter.He removes his Communication Pad from his manbag and re-reads the message on the glowing screen, “It’s Important” read the subject with further instructions of “Come Alone, Sit at the Bar, I’ll Find You in Five”.

He sighed, slipped the Comm Pad back into his manbag and started to drum his clawed fingers on the counter top. 

The dull hum of the bar’s background chatter mixed with whatever passed as live musical entertainment - sounded more like deranged Catra screams than actual singing - did nothing to help pass the time quickly for the annoyed spacebat.Hordak lamented on returning to a dingy prison cell seemed more favourable than waiting in this bar any longer than was necessary, at least in a cell it was possible to read a book in peace.

“Ah you got my message, I was hoping you’d show!”

Hordak turned to see a rather jolly one of his Horde Clone brothers taking the bar stool next to him, however something wasn’t quite right about their appearance...

“- didn’t think you’d actually come, so glad you made it Big Man!” continued the Clone.

“You are not truly one of my Brothers are you?” quizzed Hordak glaring.

The Clone brushed back their hair and chuckled, “Really now? What gave it away?”

Hordak huffed at the counterfeit clone

“Oh fine you big old Drama King...“ the clone laughed before morphing into a full copy of Entrapta and winking “...how about something more comfortable...just for you Babe?”

Hordak growled and started to stand up “Enough games show me your true face or I’m leaving”

“Okay Okay...geez you’re no fun, you know that?”

Finally Double Trouble took their true form, wrapping their sleek tail around Hordak and easing him back onto the bar stool with the curled tip.

Hordak sighed “what do  you want from me?”

“Oh not much...” stated Double Trouble who caught the attention of the Bar Tender and winked at them.

“What’ll it be?” queried the Bar Tender as they finished drying a glass from behind the bar.

“Oh the usual for me and as for The Big Man here...” Double Trouble physically leaned in Hordak and elbowed him playfully expecting him to finish the sentence with his order.However with Hordak being unfamiliar with the gesture simply growled at the chameleon for being within his personal space.

“Oh come on” sighed Double Trouble at Hordak before turning to the Bar Tender, “you know what... make that two of the usual!” they stated while holding up two fingers to the Bar Tender.

“I do not want your ‘the usual’” snarled Hordak

“Live a little, it’s just  _one drink_! ” giggled Double Trouble as two drinks glasses landed in front of them. 

The tall glasses contained layered multicoloured fizzy liquids and a single thin drinking straw.There was a slice of lemon floating on top and the drinks were topped with a little umbrella. 

Hordak smiled knowing that Entrapta would think this was a cute drink.

“Didn’t know you could actually smile” giggled Double Trouble as they took a sip from their straw.

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know” stated Hordak bluntly. 

He held his drink in one clawed hand and with the other he used the straw to mix the drink, his gaze fixated on the drink as the colours transformed into one solid block of colour.

“So...there was something I wanted to ask...” started Double Trouble

“Ah yes there is it, what is it you want?” sighed Hordak annoyed.

“Yeah...well if I could have gone to someone else I would have...but I can’t...”

“I doubt you brought me here for the dreaded ‘small talk’...speak freely Shapeshifter”

Double Trouble held their drink in both hands and took a long sip before speaking again, “You see I got a part in a movie, a big part...and I just HAVE to get it right...it’s a MOVIE! ...so you see I have to research the role in DETAIL...and well it’s not like I can just observe this person and since you’re the only one with long term...and well...how to say, um... intimate first hand knowledge...”

While holding his drink in one hand Hordak took a sip from the straw not truly paying attention to Double Trouble’s speech.

“She likes small cute things and shiny tech, that’s all  you need to know for the role” he muttered still staring at his drink.

“Oh it’s not her...” Double Trouble coyly mentioned before changing shape and voice to that of Horde Prime, “...it’s him”

Upon hearing Horde Prime’s voice Hordak slammed his drink down violently onto the counter, using such force that the entire counter shook and the glass smashed in his hand splashing the contents all over the counter, on Hordak’s hands, lap and even spraying onto Double Trouble. 

The bar fell silent momentarily and everyone stared at the duo. 

Hordak’s claws dug deeply into the wooden counter as he glared down at his soaking wet hands attempting to suppress the overwhelming urge to claw  _** that ** _ face off Double Trouble.

“Never. Take. That. Face. In. My. Presence.” Hordak snarled through his gritted teeth his whole body shaking as he emphasised every single word.

Double Trouble slipped back into their regular form “Guess that scene should have come with a trigger warning...” they laughed while attempting to dry themselves down.

Standing up on the bar stool they addressed the crowd, “Never breaking character this guy, isn’t his breathtaking performance just simply Super Star quality? The theatre’s been summoning him for years, it’s such a shame he never answered the call...”

The crowd murmured and returned to their own devices as Double Trouble sat back down on the bar stool. Hordak was busy brushing pieces of glass off himself while still trembling slightly at his outburst. 

“It seems I smashed it!” giggled Double Trouble sipping what was left of their drink.

“Indeed, as you’d say it was a Smash Hit” retorted Hordak as he stood up.

“Where are you going? There’s still so much I need to research from you!” exclaimed Double Trouble

“You said ‘ _ one drink _ ’ and that was ‘ _ one drink _ ’” Hordak rummaged in his manbag for some payment credits and placed them on the counter, “Send the Bar Keep my apologies for the damage, this should more than cover it” he continued before turning and leaving the bar.

Double Trouble raised an shocked eyebrow at the amount “Who knew grumpy spacebats were that rich, he should have been buying my drink...” they muttered to themselves while enjoying what was left their drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hordak totally keeps his Hordad glasses in his manbag...every spacebat needs a good manbag XD
> 
> Edit: The wonderful Prince-Toffee on Tumblr (also known as Salted_Toffee here on Ao3) has written a fantastic second chapter to this story https://prince-toffee.tumblr.com/post/645006269029171200/spop-fanfic-one-drink  
> Ah I never expected anyone to ever read my fics - LET ALONE WRITE SOME MORE <33333


End file.
